


King of Jerking Off, Maybe

by Seostransbf (SebbyMagala)



Series: JohnTen fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, Memes, a bit suggestive, rating will change if i add chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/Seostransbf
Summary: “Do you think I would make a good king?” Doyoung asked.Ten skateboards down the hall to them, sipping his icee.“King of jerking off maybe.”





	King of Jerking Off, Maybe

All was peaceful in hall 4A. As most dorms housing college kids would be at Ass o’clock in the morning. It was a serene moment, the sun was rising beautifully through the windows, painting a lovely picture of golds across the walls, the birds were singing. It was very peaceful, that is until Johnny Seo decided to blast an air horn into a megaphone in the middle of the hall. (Not specifically at Doyoung and Yutas rooms, nope that wasn’t planned at all.)

“What the fuck?!” Yuta said, throwing his door open at the same time a very hung over Doyoung managed to open his own door and let out a prolonged groan.

Johnny smirked and sipped his iced coffee, “What’s the matter? Can’t sleep? I wonder what that’s like.”

“John Seo I swear to fucking-” Yuta growled.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Doyoung finished, swaying.

The commotion dragged out a very sleepy Sicheng, who yawned cutely.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing Sichengie, go back to sleep.” Yuta said, patting him back to his dorm.

Doyoung and Yuta glared at Johnny, who smiled innocently, before turning back to their dorms for hopefully uninterrupted sleep.

 

Come afternoon everyone in hall 4A was awake and chilling in the main room, just coming and going.

Taeyong and his boyfriends; Doyoung and Jaehyun were lounging on one of the couches. Yuta and Hansol were sharing a chair, Johnny was standing, waiting for Ten. He was supposed to bring the gang slushies but he was taking a while.

Mario Kart was being played on screen. It was a battle between Jaehyun, Taeyong, Hansol and Doyoung. It was less of a battle and more of an all out war. Mario Kart is intense.

It was near the end of the race and Doyoung’s character was gaining on Taeyong’s, who was in first place until-

“Oh!! Eat shit! I love you, but eat shit! I fucking won!” Doyoung cheered.

Fucking blue shells.

Everyone in the room laughed and Taeyong stared at his lover, amused.

It went like that for a few more races before they all just laid down and contemplated life together.

“Do you think I would make a good king?” Doyoung asked.

Ten skateboards down the hall to them, sipping his icee.

“King of jerking off maybe.”

Doyoung sputters while everyone laughs and surrounds Ten for their icees. They each got their respective flavors and went back to laying around. Sometime though Johnny dragged Ten off to his dorm, they’d gone unnoticed.

 

A few hours later and Doyoung was at work while Taeyong and Jaehyun were studying. Yuta and Hansol in Yutas dorm, probably fucking. Judging from the sounds Johnny and Ten would guess he, Hansol and,,,, is that Winwin? were going at it. Ten immediately whipped out his phone to text the Gossip Group Chat about it. The GGC being Chenle, Renjun, Jaemin, Donghyuck, Doyoung, Taeil, pretty much the Nct Gossip squad. He’d probably get killed later but it’s so worth it.

 

The couple were on their way to annoy Doyoung at work when on the way they ran into Mark.

“Ayyyeee bro!”

“Hey Mark.”

“Yooooo~ Why are your tongues purple?” Mark asked, curiously.

“I had a red slushie.” Johnny said.

“I had a blue slushie.”

“Bro,” Mark started, “you got slushies without me?!”

“We did, I’m sorry bro.” Johnny said, with a dramatic flare of his hand going over his forhead.

“Hey! How about we all go get drinks at Doyoung’s? Johnny and I were headed there anyways.”

“Dude. I’d love to.”

So the three set off to Doyoungs place of work. It was a cozy restaurant that specializes in milkshakes and malts. Doyoung absolutely hated his job.

“Welcome to!- what do you guys want?” Doyoung said, dropping his Customer Service voice once he saw who entered.

“Such a warm welcome, you always have the best service.” Ten smiled, teasingly.

“Don’t even start, I had to serve a table of 30 today and half of them were kids!” Doyoung groaned and showed them to their table.

“Yikes dude.” Johnny winced.

They made extra room in the booth and Doyoung checked to see if his manager was around before he all but collapsed next to the couple. Mark patted him in sympathy.

“I want death more than anything right now.” Doyoung mumbled.

“Join the club.” Ten said.

“We’ve been in the same club for years at this point.” Johnny laughed.

Mark laughed too, somewhat awkwardly. He didn’t get their jokes for death that well, but some part of him related. Donghyuck says it’s because his soul hasn’t gotten crushed by the debilitating pressure and standards to be perfect forced upon students by society but as a Millennial™ he understands.

“Anyways, what do you guys want?” Doyoung said, sitting up.

“Well, we were just gonna bother you, but you seem to need a break more than anything.” Johnny said.

“You can all chill here if you want but I should get back to work.”

As if on cue, the door jingled indicating more customers came in. So Doyoung got up with a silent groan.

“I’ll be back in a second. Welcome to Zero Mile! Would you like a booth or table?”

Mark shivered, “Geez, Doyoung’s customer voice is really scary.”

Johnny laughed.

“Imagine having to sound all upbeat and happy everyday despite people being douchebags-”

“I’m back, what do you guys what?”

“3 chocolate shakes and some fries.” Johnny said.

“Strawberry shake, please!” Mark ordered.

“Checks separate or together?”

“Together.” Johnny said.

“Whoa! Thanks bro!” Mark exclaimed.

“Of course bro.”

“Oh brother. I’ll be back with your order soon.” With that Doyoung went to the kitchen.

“Why’d you get 3 shakes by the way?” Mark asked.

“One for Ten, one for me, and one to dip our fries in?” Johnny said, like it was obvious.

“Bro you dip your fries in your shakes? You both do it?”

“I’ve never tried it before, but I told him I was willing to try!” Ten smiled.

“I’m not judging, but some things are unforgivable.” Mark said.

“Mark, you literally eat pizza with pineapple on it.”

“Bro!”

“You’re right,,,, I’m sorry bro, that was a little harsh.”

“It’s okay bro. I don’t even mind the milkshake and fries thing either bro.”

Johnny clutched his chest and wiped a fake tear, “Bro.”

“If you guys say bro one more time these milkshakes are going on both of you.” Doyoung said.

They laughed and enjoyed their shakes and fries, Johnny even got Mark to dip some fries, under the condition Johnny ate a slice of pineapple pizza.

They waited for Doyoung to finish his shift before they all walked back to the dorms. 

 

Back at the dorms was a study party being held in Taeyong and Taeil’s dorm, everyone was there waiting on the four of them. Although with all of them there it might turn into more of a hang out than a study thing.

“The life of the party has arrived!” Ten shouted when they entered.

Various cheers of varying enthusiasm could be heard. It made everyone laugh and Ten pout at the warming welcome.

It did turn out to be a hang out. They ended up bringing out some drinks and various games, while some people just talked. Johnny was being a DJ of some sort as he played music over the portable speaker.

“Okay hold the fuck up, cut the music, someone let an ice cube melt on the ground and now my sock is wet, who the fuck wants to die?” Sicheng called out, holding up a nerf gun.

Everyone’s jaw dropped before Yuta and Hansol cackled.

“Did you just say the fuck word twice?!” Doyoung asked in disbelief.

“You should've heard him in bed this afternoon, he swears a lot.” Yuta smirked.

“Oh I heard. I’m surprised the whole building didn’t.” Ten laughed.

“See why I don’t sleep?!” Johnny shouted, “I’m right between the threesums because they only ever fuck in Doyoung and Yuta’s dorms!”

“Maybe stop waking everyone up hours before they need to be up and we’ll fuck somewhere else.” Doyoung said.

“Why didn’t you just ask us to move elsewhere?” Hansol asked.

“Yeah let me just knock on one of your guy's doors when you’re balls deep in someone so I can ask you guys to take it somewhere else.” Johnny deadpanned.

Ten and Mark are holding their stomachs from laughing so hard at this point.

“Man I wish Hyuckie was here for this.” Mark sighed.

“Don’t worry I’ve been Snapping him videos.” Ten whispered, “He’s with the other Dreamies so I’m sure they’ve also seen by now.”

“How about we’ll switch between dorms and you stop waking us up at the asscrack of dawn.” Yuta said.

Johnny agreed and the peace was restored. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a second chapter started, but idk if i should continue this bjknfgkbjdffgb


End file.
